


Merlin! Aren't You Forgetting Something?

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has forgotten a vital part of Arthur's night time ritual... Based on the 2009 Children in Need Merlin Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin! Aren't You Forgetting Something?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago, but have only just got an AO3 account and thought I'd post it anyway. Hopefully a bit of fluff will clear up the lingering after effects of the finale! I hope you enjoy <3

"Goodnight, sire," Merlin called, taking one last look at Arthur before extinguishing the flickering light of the candle. The room was still gently illuminated by the light of the full moon, just as Merlin knew Arthur liked it. Merlin turned towards the door, desperately looking forward to a hot meal, his bed and, above all, sleep.

"Merlin!" _What now?_ Merlin thought angrily, spinning around to face Arthur, trying to think of what his prince and lover could want. The entire day had been horrible: mucking out the stables, and walking Arthur's dogs before the man himself awoke, then cleaning Arthur's chambers, and a ridiculously long council meeting. The council meeting was one of the most tedious he had ever had to sit through, over 3 hours long. The end had, admittedly, not been that bad, due to the fact that he had nearly made Arthur burst out laughing during discussion of a very serious issues by wriggling his ears. Sir Leon had noticed Arthur's discomfort but thankfully had only cocked a brow at Arthur, before turning to Merlin. Merlin had cheekily waggled his ears at Leon too, who had then come down with the same coughing fit that had afflicted Arthur mere seconds before.

The afternoon had overshadowed that brief happy period, however. Arthur had left him cleaning his armour and polishing his boots for only a few minutes before Gaius had required his help in cleaning out the leech tank. This was Merlin’s most hated chore, and he was sure he’d only had to do it more often since telling Gaius so. As he hadn’t finished polishing every last one of Arthur’s boots before helping Gaius, their sparring session had been particularly painful that day and he had to clean each boot again under Arthur’s watchful eye. After serving Arthur at dinner with Uther - another one of his least favoured tasks, he never felt quite safe in Uther’s company - he had had to clean and polish Arthur's armour and sword _again_ , wash all the clothes he had managed to get dirty in just one week, before carrying potions out to Camelot for Gaius. Finally he had returned to massage a healing salve into Arthur's aching muscles, and now all he wanted was a chance to shut his eyes on the whole thing. The day had been draining, with not a single second of time alone with Arthur to redeem it. Merlin was exhausted. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked. Merlin jolted, he had been so immersed in his mental rant that he had nearly forgotten Arthur had spoken. Merlin tried to think what else he could possibly have to do, scanning Arthur's chambers in desperation.

He wanted to scream when he spotted it.

Arthur was the crowned prince of Camelot, not some toddler, he didn't need that stupid 'Pudsey' toy that seemed to have everyone under its spell! Merlin picked up the stupid bear with gritted teeth, knowing there was no point in refusing or complaining. Merlin spun round angrily and paused at the sight of Arthur lying there, eyes closed, a small smile on his face, arms folded across his chest. Merlin's annoyance melted just a little as he found himself unable to hold back a rush of affection and love as he bent to give Arthur the toy and watched him snuggle it close.

_He seems so young sometimes,_ Merlin thought, a tender smile curving his lips at the sight of a contented one on the Arthur’s. At times like this Arthur didn't seem like a prince, just any other young man, finding security in the strangest of things. Merlin's hand reached out of it's own accord to brush the beautiful blond strands from Arthur's forehead, and Merlin just restrained the urge to kiss Arthur, barely remembering that he was meant to be annoyed. But who could possibly stay annoyed at the sight of their lover cuddling a yellow bear with a spotty eye-patch? It would take a stronger man than Merlin could ever be.

Merlin stood again and turned to the door, "Goodnight, Arthur," he called softly, unable and unwilling to keep the affection out of his voice. He laid a hand on the door and turned to leave, his dark mood and frustration so nearly vanished simply having seen Arthur so content and calm.

"Merlin," Arthur called again, softer this time, just as Merlin had begun to push the door open. Merlin felt his previous irritation try to bubble up again despite the soft tone of Arthur's voice, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep! Why was that so hard? Merlin resolutely pushed the irritation down, and turned back to Arthur, allowing the door to swing closed. Arthur's deep blue eyes twinkled with mischief where he sat on the bed, the Pudsey bear he had requested only moments discarded beside him. Merlin tried to ignore the way the sheets had pooled around his lover's waist, and focussed on Arthur's flirtatious eyes.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned, fairly sure he could guess what it was.

"There's yet another thing you've forgotten, Merlin, and you know I can't sleep without my complete goodnight ritual. You really are the most useless servant I've ever had," Arthur replied lightly, flicking his eyes down to Merlin's lips, pupils dilating when Merlin flicked his tongue out to wet them. Yep, Merlin was right.

"Well, you get even more grouchy without sleep, so I'd better try to remember, hadn't I?" Arthur pulled a mock insulted face and Merlin simply smiled, allowing his eyes to skim down to Arthur's chest, then up to his lips, lingering there. Arthur lay back as Merlin approached. "Nope," Merlin sat on the side of Arthur's bed and rested his hands on either side of Arthur's head, "I can't remember," he continued, enjoying the way Arthur's pupils dilated even further as he leaned in close, his upper body hovering over Arthur's, his mouth tantalisingly close, yet still definitely out of reach where Arthur lay. "You'll have to tell me." Merlin concluded.

Arthur sighed heavily, shaking his head in disappointment. "My goodnight kiss, of course." He replied, bringing an arm up to curl loosely around Merlin's waist. 

"Oh?" Merlin raised an eyebrow, a smile curving his lips as he leant down until his face filled Arthur's vision. "What makes you think you deserve one after all the work I've done today? Maybe I don't want to perform another chore."

"Then I'll have to have you thrown in the stocks." Arthur chuckled a little, tightening his grip and bringing his other hand up to play in the back of Merlin's hair, pulling him closer again.

"Hmm, being pelted with rotten fruit or kissing you?" Merlin's pondered. "Well, it's such a tough choice to make. I think I need some time." Merlin pretended to think about his decision while his actions betrayed him. He edged himself more fully onto the bed, pushing up on his aching arms and sitting up slightly to Arthur's immediate and unintentional noise of protest. Merlin smirked down at the flushing Arthur as he took his hands from the side of Arthur's head only to rest his forearms there instead. Merlin lowered his upper body onto Arthur's resting all of his weight on his arms and bringing his face down until their lips were so close he could feel Arthur's breath as he spoke.

"Why don't you allow me to make the decision for you?" Arthur whispered huskily, wrapping his arm back around Merlin's waist. "I am your Prince, after all," he concluded, and Merlin smiled softly as Arthur threaded his hand once more in Merlin's soft hair.

"That sounds like a-" Merlin never got to vocalise his agreement as Arthur went to wet suddenly dry lips and his tongue brushed against Merlin's lips. That was all it took. Their eyes held for a few moments before Arthur broke, pulling Merlin close at exactly the same moment as Merlin was bringing his head down anyway. Their mouths bashed painfully and Merlin groaned as his teeth nearly cut into his lips, but he pressed closer regardless, opening his mouth instantly at Arthur’s request.

As so often happened, neither were keen to relinquish control of the kiss and it escalated from a soft goodnight extremely quickly. Their teeth clacked lightly as each tried to get closer, to demonstrate some trick that would leave the other weak, ceding control of the moment. Arthur's hand drove through Merlin's soft hair to skim gentle fingers along the side of Merlin’s sensitive ear, causing a full body shudder, but not quite enough to put him on the back foot. After a few minutes where both failed to take the upper hand, Merlin reluctantly had to pulled away for breath. He rested his forehead on Arthur's for a few heavy seconds, breathing in the heady tension in the air surrounding them. Humour suddenly sparked in his eyes and Merlin pushed himself to sitting and then stood in one smooth motion.

"Well, sire," Merlin's attempt to sound casual was impressive despite his harsh breathing. He paused for a moment by the door, his eyes sparkling at Arthur's as he regained his breath. "I hope that helps you sleep," Merlin grinned before sauntering out, Arthur's surprised - slightly frustrated - but delighted laugh following him down the halls.


End file.
